The Sound of Pleasure
by Goku's Daughter
Summary: Goten can't sleep due to the lack of 'sound' coming from his parent's room. What's a boy to do? And most importantly...nah...you just got to read to find out... But read at your own risk! *grins*
1. Prologue: Paradise

My Note: I got this one from "the Oblongs"—I know this one sucks—but I just did this for pure fun… If you don't like the fact that I merged that episode of "Oblongs" into DBZ then don't read. I warned you—you give me no flame… And one more thing—Goku lives after Cell is defeated… ^^ Goten shouldn't have his father taken away! My poor Goten! So yeah, it was a nagging thing that won't leave me until I typed it up. The stupidity begins here… But after I read the whole thing, there is a pretty good 'moral' to the story…kind of…

~-

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball or any of its contents, nor do I make profits from any of my writing that includes any characters from Dragonball/Z/GT. I also do not own any contents from "The Oblongs"  

The Sound of Pleasure

_Written_ _by_ _Goku's_ _Daughter_

Prologue: Paradise

            "Oh…" the voice began softly.

            "Oh Kami..." the same voice repeated.

            "Oh Kami," the voice continued at a more rhythmic pace.

            "Oh Kami!" she yelled louder in ecstasy. This time it was followed by a thump.

            "Oh KAMI!" she let out another scream, followed by another and another—thump!

            Finally she let out the final shriek of pleasure, "Oh MY KAMI, GOKU!!" 

            The sounds of lovemaking in Goku's room had not settled down… no…not yet. There were numerous squeaks, cracks, continuous thumping and several more cries of pleasure. These sounds of lovemaking had filled most of the house, or loud enough for Goten to hear…

~

            Goten heard it all as he snuggled into his bed with a huge smile on his face. Content of hearing the noise coming from his parents room, he had no trouble sleeping. Never had he questioned this noise, and why it was the way it is…but not like it mattered. 

            Okay, maybe it did…like once…when Gohan was stuck in his room—and when Gohan heard it…Gohan fainted. When Goten woke his brother up to interrogate what was the matter, the demi-Saiyan knew better…and just told his younger brother that he was just tired. Being naïve and carefree, Goten happily accepted that answer and went back to sleep.

            Never again would Gohan go into that room…

            Never…

            Ever…

            Especially when he knew _what _and _who_ was making that _noise. _

            Sadly, Gohan realized that this _noise_ wasn't noise at all to his brother. He had an urge to warn Goten what he was getting attached to—but then he didn't want to explain _why_ it occurred. And more importantly, that his _parents_ were making it…

            Gohan shuddered with those disturbing thoughts.

            He didn't want any trouble—especially with his mother, so he just gave Goten a plausible excuse and quietly left the room. 

            Goten quietly yawned like a little cat and turned over to his side, unintentionally listening to that sound. It was like a lullaby, or music to his ears. Hearing it at a young age, it was never a nuisance to him, especially hearing it every night since he could remember. It never bothered him; in fact it was comfort.

~

            "Wow! Seven years and we never missed a night," Chichi said, nuzzling her lover's neck.

            He held on her tighter and said, "I love you."

            She smiled, responding with, "I love you too."

            Then they both rolled over, each one to the opposite side of the bed and closed their eyes to sleep. After a few moments of quietness, the alarm clock went over. Alert, both woke up, groggily turning back to the middle to face their respective spouse. 

            Seductively speaking and excited, Chichi asked, "Are you ready to go at it again?"

            He almost growled in anticipation. "I was born ready." Silently, he cursed at his Saiyan heritage for making him so damn horny…

            Sometimes he cursed Saiyan mating…

            _Sometimes…___

And the bad part was, the _sex_ was addictive. 

            He never knew it could be almost addicting to his partner…

            Oh well, that made Goku's life a little bit easier.

~

            In the next room, Goten slept peacefully, with a bigger smile on his face. Not agitated at all, he had wonderful dreams, even though some of the sounds from his parents were in his dreams. Nevertheless, it was a good dream, as he was the saviour of all the people who killed the evil people that were making the innocent people moan and cry out…

Captain Goten scanned the area and with a frown, he watched the people screaming and groaning out of agony. Whatever was causing the pain to these people to make them cry out of pain, Goten must stop them!!

_Captain Goten, along with his sidekick, Trunks, turned Super Saiyan, and blasted the villain into dust!_

_The town's people cheered and screamed, and Captain Goten and the sidekick, Trunks, had once again saved the day…_

Yeah…

Rest assured, he got a good night's sleep… 

~

~*s

            Happy, Yamcha exclaimed, "Come on guys, we're going to a _club for my bachelor party. It's going to be fun!"_

            Master Roshi and Krillin didn't have to be told twice. Getting excited, they exclaimed, "Yeah! I'm in!"

            Goku frowned, having serous doubts going to this 'club'. In a disappointed voice, he said, "Guys, I don't think we should go…"

            Yamcha smiled even more, patting the younger man's back. With a confident voice, he boomed, "Goku, my best friend, I'm telling you it's going to be fun! Trust me."

            Goku took in a deep breath, actually considering to satisfy Yamcha's request. Still having lingering doubts, Goku frowned. But he decided he'd only go just because Yamcha wanted him to go—besides he was one of his best friends. If it would make Yamcha happy after all, then Goku didn't see a problem to that.

Hesitantly, Goku nodded in a response as Yamcha happily laughed, blabbering on what's going to happen. Unfortunately Goku had zoned out, thinking, "What's the worse that can happen?"

            Poor naïve Goku. He never realized what type of club he was forced to go. He was oblivious to the fact that Yamcha had wanted him to go to a strip club.

            Uh oh!

            It's the author's note to say 'this is where the trouble begins…'

~*~

Like it? Hate it? Yeah…chapters are short—but hopefully it'll have frequent updates since I too finished this story! If you seen this episode then you'll probably know what'll happen and excuse me for not being creative with this—but I find it amusing to do the 'reenact' the Oblong's episode into DBZ. I'll screw it up if I change it… or I'm too lazy to make up my own idea ehehehe…Not like I make money form this—cuz I don't…

Uhh—I guess there's a sexual character change to Chichi and Goku. They're hornier…but that's it. I guess I should have done this with Vegeta and Bulma, ne? Oh well…Trunks is too smart…and he'll figure out why there's noise. Besides—can you imagine Vegeta in a strip joint? Probably, but I can't find a plausible reason why he's there.

*clears throat* Thanks for reading…and in advance, thanks for reviewing. The more people review the quicker I'll update… It's the same as More people reading it=more demands=I'll be more happy and update sooner…

K—that's all!

You know what… I don't think anyone is reading this. *shrugs* G/CC isn't my strongest point. But if you wanna to be disturbed further… then review… hopefully I'll make it your while… err… that so does NOT make sense, but I'm tired. Enough talking…

~Goku's Daughter~

KiSS KiSS


	2. Naughty Luck

AN: The stupidity continues… By the way, I thank and appreciate reviews. I didn't think I'd get any from this story -.-' I wouldn't have review if someone made a story like this. Hehehehe

-*-

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball or any of its contents, nor do I make profits from any of my writing that includes any characters from Dragonball/Z/GT. I also do not own any contents from "The Oblongs"  

The Sound of Pleasure

_Written_ _by_ _Goku's_ _Daughter_

Chapter One: Naughty Luck

            The place was full of life but more of energy. Loud, sensual music was booming throughout the somewhat primitive building, as there weren't many people there. Well not much for a Monday at least. Those who rather spend their time in this place were either drinking beyond senseless means and/or ogling at the dancing woman due their perverted mind. There weren't much light in the room, but as you walk closer to the stage, coloured, bright lights only seemed to spotlight the women and also the lustful men surrounding the stage. As women danced without dignity (or so it seemed) and as alcoholic beverages were being drained into the men's bodies, this was paradise. Well it was… except to Goku that is.

            "Krillin, why are these women not wearing much clothes?" asked Goku, looking very lost and confused.

            Krillin chuckled and then said, "Because it's a strip club. Duh!" Krillin looked back at his best friend for a moment. When he saw his friend's lost, confused look, Krillin had to explain. "Goku, women here take off their clothes for men, and _we _pay them." 

            Goku frowned, asking himself how he got himself into these things. If he protested to stay here and/or go home without telling them, Goku knew his friends wouldn't be too happy. Now he had no choice but to sit back (_maybe_ relax, enjoy the entertainment) and wait for his 'friends' to either pass out or go home with one of the entertainers. Taking an innocent spot, which was fairly away from the stage, Goku sat down and closed his eyes trying to pass time. He was oblivious that one of the dancers had her eyes right on Goku and intended to have fun with him. 

            She walked to him with a glass in her hand. When she reached to him, she cleared her throat. When he acknowledged her presence with a small nod, she held out the glass to him.

            He knew not to accept things from strangers. Goku wasn't that naïve. "What is it?"

            She smiled innocently. Somehow though, it looked kind of crooked. It might have been from over applying makeup on her face. She _almost_ looked like a clown. "Do you drink alcoholic beverages?"

            Goku shook his head. 

            "It's ginger ale," she lied flatly. It was really rum mixed with drugs. Goku was fooled though, since she was a good at lying.

            Goku eyed her for a second before taking the drink. "Thanks," he said and then he drained the glass without another thought, or smell, of the substance.

            "Wow, he must have been really thirsty if he didn't taste the drink… that was one gulp," she thought with some wonder to it. 

            Goku made a small smile before feeling his head throb a bit. He didn't think anything at the moment, as he also didn't notice the female's smile.

            The female, who worked as a waitress and as an entertainer, winked and waved at Goku before heading backstage.

            The spotlight radiated on her and she began dancing, swaying her hips side to side while slowing discarding her halter top, revealing her red, lacey bra. It was a wonder how she managed to seductively pull down her short pants even though she was wearing really big high heel boots. She was only wearing a skimpy thong underneath. Through all this she was able to ignore the men that cheered her on because the dancer never left her eye form Goku. 

            She continued to strut on stage, grinning as the men were hollering and whistling at her performance. She could feel their eyes hungrily stare at her flesh, body, her, as they fought with their self-control. Everyone was about to go crazy. Everyone except Goku. She frowned, trying to hide her disappointment. She thought this would be the perfect time to find her unsuspecting prey, Goku.

            Slowly walking off stage and into the small crowd of drunken men, she made her way to the sleeping Goku. Her heels made a loud 'click-click' sound against the cold, hard floor. It's a wonder that Goku hadn't even flinched to the noise. Taping his shoulder lightly, she began her stuff…

~

                        "Ahh! What are you doing?" Goku managed to say. Running away, he had found himself on the stage with his butt on the ground. Feeling more nervous as this woman opened up his legs, he wished to Kami to get him out alive. Then his head began to throb harder and harder. It wasn't a very pleasant feeling.

            She began dancing around him, disappointed that he would only close his eyes. Getting dangerously closer to him, and his 'reproductive organ' she continued to dance with those damn heels… And it wasn't like she was making soft steps either.

            Goku couldn't find his voice anymore. His head was in pain that he couldn't endure, and then suddenly he fell back.

            When the dancer heard something hard fall to the floor, she whipped her body around to Goku, only to fall in misstep with those damn heels. Her ankle snapped and she fell forward, kneeing Goku in a very sensitive place.

            Goku eyes suddenly snapped open as he felt something crushed. In terrible pain he let out a loud scream, trying desperately not to cry. Feeling the hard throbbing, he screamed again, wanting to yell out profanities for his misfortune. Suddenly feeling helpless, he looked down, knowing something got smashed—or at least badly wounded.

~

            The doctor raised the cloth covering Goku's organ and winced. Quickly letting the sheet fall down again, he frowned, making a diagnosis, "I'm sorry but your actions will become very restricted."

            Goku didn't like the pitch in the doctor's voice. "What do you mean?"

            The doctor's frowned deepened, hesitating to say, "No sex for 2 weeks."

            Goku stared at the doctor with his jaw dropping many centimeters. Moving his mouth to protest, nothing came out. He was in a state of shock. How will he tell Chichi?

            But then there were the senzu beans.

            No can't take those, Korin has banned him from taking those since Goku had almost taken the last one of them all.

            But Dende can heal him, right?

            Dende will also tell Chichi—meaning that she'll know where he was. Besides, Dende was on vacation. Going to the green Namek was defiantly _out_ of the question. 

            Almost collapsing in hard realizations, Goku froze…and then sighed. 

~

            Walking quietly into the bedroom, Goku tiptoed to his bed. Instantly he found the light turned on by his waiting wife.

            She had a smile on her face as she had evil ideas up her sleeve, well not literally of course. Wearing a transparent nightgown (that revealed _a lot_) she sparkled—in some sort of light. Looking lustful beyond imaginable means, she awaited for Goku to jump into bed with her.

            Goku eyes lit up when looking at her, but the response he was getting in his organ wasn't helping. Trying to look away he quickly hopped into the bed, not even bothering to give Chichi a kiss and said, "I'm _so_ tired tonight, I need sleep. Sorry." And that was it.

            Chichi frowned. Apologetically she said, "I'm sorry Goku. Am I coming on to strong?"

            Goku stiffened. Still facing away from Chichi, his eyes were wide opened, mostly in guilt. "No it's not you. It's just Vegeta and I got into this _big_ fight and now I'm tired." He didn't like to lie. It was like he tasted venom. That or he felt really dirty.

            Chichi sighed, feeling quite unwanted and useless in some odd way. Wasn't she lustful and desirable enough for him? If he did have such a long battle with Vegeta, couldn't he fix himself up from Dende, or get a stupid senzu bean and his energy will be restored? Many disturbing ideas had flooded her head. Something was wrong with Goku, and she needed to find the answer.

            Goku heard that sigh and the disappointment under her breath. He closed his eyes, trying to block the pain, (mental and physical pain) and tried to get some sleep.

~

            Meanwhile, Goten couldn't sleep. Restlessly, he tossed and turned, trying to find a good position to fall asleep. Sadly he couldn't find one. Rolling to one side and then to the other, he let out a sigh. The little boy's eyes were bugged out and distressed. They were calling for sleep! Goten just had to fall asleep! But…_but_…

            There was something wrong. Usually Goten could fall asleep like _that_, but for some reason, he couldn't…

            In various positions, Goten's body almost trembled with the restlessness he was feeling. 

            Yeah, it's going to be a _long_ night.

~*~

            Same deal. Like it? Hate it? Awww, my poor baby Goten. I know how it feels to not be able to sleep. It's called insomnia. Sadly I suffer from it…kind of… Maybe I inherit it or something. *shrugs* That's all I got to say. *fiddles with finger nervously* Reviews would be nice though…

~* Goku's Daughter 


	3. Unhealthy Judgments

AN: I thank those who actually take time out to review this craptacular fic. *hangs head in some sort of shame* Why am I doing it? Actually I'm trying to buy time for something….

--

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball or any of its contents, nor do I make profits from any of my writing that includes any characters from Dragonball/Z/GT. I also do not own any contents from "The Oblongs"  

The Sound of Pleasure

Written by Goku's Daughter

Chapter Two: Unhealthy Judgments

            Chichi stood in the kitchen, promptly fixing breakfast for her family. Humming a quiet tune to herself she placed enormous amounts of food on the table. As expected the Saiyan and half Saiyans had completely finished their food except for Goten.

            Groaning, Goten mumbled, "I'm soo tired. I didn't get any sleep last night."

            Gohan raised an eyebrow in curiously, but continued to eat. His room was not close to his parents' room, so he wouldn't have to put up with that infernal noise that Goten had come accustomed to. 

            Looking down at the food, Goten couldn't find much energy to do anything as he took a couple of bites. His eyelids were dangerously low with sags under his eyes. Goten was a mess. In deep exhaustion he laid his head back against the chair and tried to sleep, which he failed.

            "Oh Kami…" the voice began.

            Lazily Goten's eyes closed.

            "Oh Kami," she continued but a bit louder. But this was more like a whimper.

            Goten fell forward into his bowl of rice, as he was actually on the verge of sleeping, hearing that strong voice yelled, "Oh KAMI!"

            Not like anything dirty was happening in the kitchen, oh no, Chichi had accidentally burned her hand…

            …and Goten had finally gotten some sleep, even though it was in his bowl of rice.

~*`

            Goku tried to tip toe out of the house. Desperately, he tried to get out of there unnoticed.

            "Oh Goku, where do you think your going?" the female asked with a hint of obvious _suggestion_ in her voice.

            Goku gulped. "Oh…" Before he had a chance to say anything else, he felt a pair of tiny, yet strong hands grip on his gi. He turned around and tried to be brave in this situation.

            Chichi winked at him after saying, "Goku, do you think we can get a quickie before you go and train?"

            Goku nervously gulped again, taking her hands away from him. Quickly he sputtered out, "Sorry Chi, got lots of training to do with Vegeta or he'll kill me. Love you, bye!" Too swiftly he kissed his wife on the cheek and headed out of the door before she could say anything else. 

            Chichi stood there and frowned. _Something is wrong with you and I intend to know why you're acting so…weird! _With a huff, she resumed doing her normal chores.

~*`

            "Bulma, I don't know what to do! Goku is acting so strange! He's being really secretive and can't wait to get away from me!" she paused; now speaking in a softer voice, "He actually refused me in bed…"

            Bulma drained her glass of vodka in one hand. She hiccupped before saying, "Wow Chichi, what if he's bored with you?" It looks like the CEO of Capsule Corp has too much time on her hands.

            One eyebrow had been raised in interest.

            Bulma refilled her glass with Vodka. Raising it up in the air, she proclaimed, "What if he's cheating on you!"

            Chichi's eyes became big in surprise. Would he actually do such a thing? Becoming teary-eyed, Chichi took the glass from Bulma and drained it in disappointment. Spitting it back out since it wasn't a daily thing to do, she coughed violently and gave Bulma a look. 

            Bulma shrugged with a relaxed look. "What? Look who I live with? I'm bound to have a drinking problem! Besides there isn't nothing else to do here… and I'm actually smart enough that I can still do my work." She did have a point…and Bulma wasn't going to die or anything… The raven-haired woman shrugged it off.

            Chichi inhaled deeply and left Capsule Corp. after a couple of faint laughs and gossiping. The question still remains, "Is Goku cheating on me?" She shuddered in deeper thought.

~

            Stirring her cup of coffee, Chichi looked at the two teenagers and child in front of her. After taking a sip, Chichi looked at Gohan, then the unsuspecting Videl and finally to the younger, tired boy, Goten. Quickly, Chichi blurted out, "Kids, do you think mommy is sexy?"

            Videl choked. She didn't choke because Chichi said 'mommy' meaning Videl was already part of the family, which suggested that Videl would get married to Gohan. Since Videl had known Gohan and met Chichi, this was like her family. Especially being Gohan's girlfriend for sometime, she was forced to call her hopefully-soon-to-be-in-laws, "mother and father". But the reason why she choked is that she never expected to find such a question to come out of Chichi's mouth. Chichi… _sexy_? Videl was at a loss of words.

            Gohan also choked and had blinked for quite some time at a loss of words. Disgusted that his mother would discuss such things with him, Videl, and his younger brother, Gohan quickly rebutted with a small "Eww. You're my mother. There's no way that I think you to be anything like---not my mother. Why would I think that you're sexy?" Looking at Videl with a disgusted expression, he quickly dragged Videl out of the house, not giving her a chance to say anything else. Not like she had anything to say.      

            However, the somewhat exhausted Goten had something to say. Tiredly resting his head on his mother's arm, he responded rather drunkenly, "Of course mommy! I think you're really beautiful!" 

            Chichi squealed, hugging the small boy with joy. "Aww hunny, you made mommy so happy!" Yeah Goten was a cutie and he just had an ability to lighten up someone's day. There was no denying that.

            But too bad Goten couldn't have peace and even fall asleep in his mother's arms…

~*~

            *blinks* Um… yeah… review… or something… *blinks* All of the chapters are short. It's a gay fic… I told you this already!! Man I have a headache…

            But I do have one more point to make. If I had a husband who had sex with me everyday, but then suddenly stopped, I would think that he's having an affair. I don't know about you guys…but that's just my opinion!

~ GD


	4. The Truth is Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball or any of its contents, nor do I make profits from any of my writing that includes any characters from Dragonball/Z/GT. I also do not own any contents from "The Oblongs"  

The Sound of Pleasure

Written by Goku's Daughter

Chapter Three: The Truth is Out

            Goku tiptoed in his own bedroom, hoping not to disturb his 'sleeping' wife. Too bad things don't turn out that Goku had anticipated. There she was with a big frown on her face, sitting up in bed, looking like she had waited for him, but something unmistakable had caught Goku's attention. Tears had stained her pale face. She was crying. 

            Goku frowned in concern as he asked his wife, "Chichi, why are you crying?" It doesn't take a scientist to figure this out…

            Chichi continued to stare at him, not bothering to wipe away her tears. In a sad sulking voice she said, "Why do you think I'm crying?"

            Goku blinked and unintentionally blurted out, "Because of no sex?"

            Chichi's frown deepened as he said that. Her dark, glass eyes stared at him as she said, "No! I was crying because you're hiding something from me. Just because I'm old and I actually age a lot faster than you, it doesn't mean that you can just go off with some whore and cheat on me!"

            He was surprised and shocked with her answer. Goku gulped, feeling uneasy. Trying to comfort his wife, he said stupidly, "I would never cheat on you! I'd never do that!"

Chichi continued to stare at him with those glassy eyes, making Goku feel even guiltier. 

Knowing there was no other way out of this; he told Chichi the whole story. _Hopefully_ she'll understand. 

~

Chichi blinked in surprise as she learned why Goku's acting so _different. Truthfully she wanted to laugh at his accident and at her slight stupidity. But now wasn't the time. She had some questions. Chichi gave her husband an apologetic look as she patted his back. "Why didn't you see Dende?"_

Goku sighed, "I didn't want you to find out, but I knew you were one way or another so I did look for him to _heal_ me. But he isn't up there, h-he's on vacation. A big coincidence huh?"

            Chichi almost sweat dropped and nodded. "Yeah it is… Aright, no sex for a little over a week. I think we can handle that." Lying back on the bed she said quietly, "I'm sure we can do other things, right?"

            Goku fell down beside his wife. Gingerly he said, "Yeah…of course…" He turned to hug his wife, inhaling the scent of her hair. His attention was focused on her heartbeat, and he then realized this was going to be two very long weeks.  

*~*

            Staring at his wife chopping up a fish made Goku bored very quickly. Cooking with her isn't what he had in mind. In fact not much else worked. They soon learned that they couldn't train together since Goku was way too strong for her. They learned that going out for dinner wasn't a smart idea since Goku ate almost everything. They learned that they couldn't see a movie because of their different tastes…

            This made Chichi depressed. Watching Goku make some excuse to leave, she faked a smile, letting him go. 

For once she realized that maybe, their marriage was a sham.

They had almost NOTHING in common.

And for once Chichi was scared.

What was a marriage when the two people shared nothing in common? What was a marriage when they couldn't spend time with each other, doing things that they enjoyed? 

Well except sex…

But that's another story…

And to tell you the truth it is sad if that's the only thing that they enjoyed doing together…

Yeah…

Really sad…

Chichi let a tear streak her cheek. This _wasn't_ a very pleasant awakening… 

~*~

            Uh oh…more trouble… *gasps terribly* It's late and I'm tired… You know what I want.

            Wait---last chapter I chose the wrong word when I said that this was a gay fic. I didn't mean it _literally_. I have a bad habit using that word—incorrectly. I just meant—ah…nvm. I know everyone out there knows what I mean… And BakuraBishi…thanks for that little advice. I just expect too much out of myself… that's all. Thanks!!

            Aright… that's it… sorry for the short chapter. Again, I'm desperately trying to by time for something. VideliGohan…I know what your thinking. BTW…the last chapter is coming up next Sunday.

And sorry that this chapter wasn't out on Sunday like it should be. For some reason I was unable to upload on fanfiction.net. The site just wouldn't let me!!

            Peace and Happiness

            ~*~ GD           


	5. That Sound of Pleasure

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball or any of its contents, nor do I make profits from any of my writing that includes any characters from Dragonball/Z/GT. I also do not own any contents from "The Oblongs"  

The Sound of Pleasure

Written by Goku's Daughter

Chapter Five: That Sound of Pleasure

Goten looked wearily at Trunks. "I can't train. I'm so tired. I haven't much sleep in almost two weeks." 

Trunks cocked an eyebrow up in interest. "What do you mean you didn't get any sleep?"

Goten managed to speak, "I couldn't fall asleep," even though it only came out as a mumble.

"That's called insomnia Goten," Trunks said immediately. When he didn't get any other reply from his friend he cupped his palm on his chin, suddenly in deep thought. As a bulb clicked in his brain, Trunks eyes glittered. "How about I beat you up until you fall unconscious?!" It was a very enticing and exciting idea for the young half-Saiyan.

Goten let out a groan. "Noo, Trunks, anything but that…"

"How about drugs? I bet my mom has a stash somewhere…"

"Nooo…"

Trunks frowned. Crossing his arms, he wasn't satisfied that he hadn't come up with a good answer yet. Actually he thought they were good ideas—but supposedly they weren't good enough (or physically/mentally friendly) for Goten. The purple-haired boy then looked around the room. Maybe something would happen to inspire him. 

Goten fell down, not able to fight the nuisance of standing up.

He spotted the fridge… Ah, food. "Hey Goten, have you tired eating a lot. Me and dad once over ate and then we got so tired that we fell asleep at the table."

Goten groaned. "No that's not gonna work. I barely could keep my head up. I don't wanna choke on rice pudding again…"

Trunks's frown deepened. Diligently, he looked around the room once more. Ahh, yes, the dragon radar… His frown had quickly disappeared with another thought. Smirking, he tapped the younger boy's shoulder and asked, "Hey Goten, have you ever heard about '_white_ _noise'_?" Yeah, that infamous sound of running tap water.

~*~

            Chichi walked inside Capsule Corporation, hoping to be greeted by her best friend, Bulma. Although her friend was quite _drunk _most of the time, she was still a good friend, and was always there for her… But she never expected to find _her_ here… H_er_would be Chichi's cousin.

            "Why hello Chichi…"

            Chichi fought to give a warm smile—even though it came out twisted. "Hello Meilin. What a pleasant surprise!"

            Melin made a smile with venom attached to it. "So how's life?"

            Chichi shrugged. "It's pretty good… Gohan's in high school and already has a girlfriend. Aw my baby is growing up so much!" She was on the verge to tears at that thought. 

            Meilin took a couple of strides to fill the gap between her and her cousin. For once she made a genuine smile and lent a comforting hand. 

            Chichi was surprised to find comfort from her cousin…for once. Wiping a tear she let out a soft laugh. "I missed when we were close." Chichi forgot to ask why Meilin was even here. 

            Meilin smiled. "Yeah you're right. But I still think that Goku isn't right for you." And why would she bring that up---well Goku was the cause of their broken friendship.

            Chichi took a long look at Meilin…and as much as she didn't want to believe her…she had a lingering thought that just maybe, her cousin was right. She fumbled, taking a seat, burrowing her head into her hands. Chichi trembled a bit, remorsefully saying, "Yeah, I think you're right..."

            Meilin became wide eye at her cousin's remark. She hadn't expected Chichi to actually say that, especially when her cousin had told her how much she loved Goku. "What did you say?" 

            Chichi peeked through her fingers to see Meilin, frowning deeply. "I said, I think you're right. We have nothing in common. It's sad."

            Meilin took a seat beside Chichi. "See I told you."

            Chichi laid back. "I mean we were young and in love. He's so adorable and so sweet. I remember those days we use to fight all day and night, sparring by the beach. It was wonderful… I miss those days. But then his _brother_ had arrived on earth and everything changed…he changed. WE still loved each other…but now it's different. It's like we're two incompatible people." 

            Meilin patted the younger lady's back. 

            Before Chichi could say anything else, Bulma came in bustling into the room. Looking alarmed she called upon Vegeta. Wow, it must be really urgent. She shrieked at the top of her lungs, "Vegeta, do you have ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'RE SON IS UP TO!?"

            Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest in a sour mood. "No I don't woman. You're forgetting my offspring is yours too… You should have your eye on him! Besides why is Trunks _my_ son when he's in trouble? What the fu—" He didn't finish his sentence when he saw the look on her face.

            She became wide eye after he finished his rant. Looking as if a bus had hit her, she turned to Chichi. "Trunks collected the dragonballs and he summoned Shenlong. I have a feeling it's for Goten---something to make him fall asleep or something. But what the hell can the dragon do?"

            Vegeta mumbled something like, "White noise," mixed with two coughs.

            "What was that?" Bulma asked loudly.

            "I think he's going to create 'White Noise'. Probably in the form of a river or something…" Vegeta trailed off, almost looking guilty.

            "How do you know this?" Bulma demanded.

            Vegeta winced at the look he was receiving from all women in the room. "Well a while back when Trunks was having trouble sleeping I told him to leave a tap running to create white noise—"

            "Is that why I woke up with water all over the place?!" Bulma interrupted.

            Vegeta ignored her and continued. "He claims that it wasn't enough water or force to make him fall asleep. I'm assuming—since he is _your son, he's going to try something stupid and—"_

            "—make a flowing river…or some water fall thingy, so it'll create white noise. It's for Goten to fall asleep," Chichi ended slowly. Her eye twitched at Vegeta's confession. Blinking a few times, a dire outcome had popped into her brain. "Oh my KAMI, my baby is going to die in a flood!" Her eyes instantly locked onto Vegeta and she gave him a very angry (and scary) face. "Take me home NOW!"

*-*-*-*

            'Stupid Baka woman…' Vegeta thought as he flown Chichi home. He didn't know why he allowed himself to fall so low to a mere human, okay, maybe he did know why. The other woman, Bulma, had made him or else (no sex for a week). He had witnessed Kakarott without it for two weeks and although it was quite amusing, Vegeta knew he wouldn't want to endure that. 

            Landing softly on the grass, he immediately let the woman go. Now he would sit back and relax… or not… With his inhuman senses, he spotted his son directing the dragon's water to fall—it appeared to be down a mountain, where Kakarott's youngest brat was trying to sleep… Vegeta tried not to laugh…but he couldn't help but frown at these boys' _pathetic_ antics.

            "He must have gotten that from his mother," Vegeta said that with a certain edge to his voice.

            As if on cue, Goku appeared out of nowhere. He could sense Chich's distress, and it wasn't helping him. He too could see what was happening…but what he saw that Vegeta didn't, startled him a bit. 

            Being perceptive as Chichi was, she caught on to Goku's sudden behaviour. All she could see was the dragon's big "water container" and a flash of golden light, which she assumed was Trunks. In a faint whisper she asked, "Goten could just fly out of it… can't he?"

            Goku shook his head. "It's Shenlong's doing so he's not going to be able to get out of that flood. I don't think Trunks worded his wish properly. The way how that waterfall looks, it might kill…Goten… Shenlong's force may be too great."

            Chichi frowned with a grief stricken face. "Where's Gohan?"

            Goku too frowned. "With Videl… somewhere…"

            Chichi hesitantly looked at her husband, paying great detail to his expression. "And where are they?"

            Goku didn't have the courage to look at her as he continued to gaze at the floating, golden light. "They're somewhere near Goten, probably trying to save him…." Goku confessed slowly and cautiously…

            Chichi instantly clutched onto Goku's gi. "We have to go and save them!?"

            Vegeta coughed loudly as he rolled his eyes. "Kakarott, why wouldn't you use your instant transmission technique?"

            Goku looked back at Vegeta, not caring if there was mockery in his voice. "Their ki is clouded because Shenlong is there. I can't reach them. I was only able to come this far."

            Vegeta almost scoffed. "Don't worry, you're _friends_ are coming to save them anyways. As for me, I got to beat some sense into my son…"

            Goku glanced at the flying Vegeta, frowning when he knew that Vegeta wasn't going to help him. Finally he turned to his hysterical wife. "Chichi, don't cry…"

            "You can't stop me! My boys and future daughter-in-law are going to die! I love them Goku…" she wailed.

            Goku wrapped his arms around his wife, hoping it will console her. Kissing her on the top of her head, he whispered against her hair, "I love them too… Now I suppose we could stay here and watch them get _seriously hurt,"_ he had to be careful at his choice of words, "Or we can go and save them…" 

            Chichi looked into his dark, trusting eyes that she had come to love. Slowly she smiled. "I say we must."

            Goku gave her a carefree smile, another trait that she had come to know and love. In one sudden movement, he gripped onto her waist, and did not hesitate to fly. 

            Although their flight hadn't been long, it was comfortable. Once they landed, they quickly went to work, searching for Goten, Gohan or Videl. 

            "Goten!!"

            "Gohan!"

            "Videl!"

  
            Chichi clutched over her heart with her small hand. Not wanting to give up, she looked at Goku. "Did you find them yet?"

            He frantically looked around but once he had heard of her question, he stopped and gave her a remorse shake of the head. 

            Chichi gazed at him with sad, dark eyes. It had been some time that she had stayed liked that, but for once, she could see something in his face. He loved them…loved them as much as he loved her. Noticing this, it had made her heart jump. She finally found what they had in common…

            Goku looked back at her, confused at her expression. "Is there something wrong?"

            Chichi smiled. "No… I think I just found something we have in common"

            Goku scratched his head in thought. "Oh, and what is that?"

            Chichi almost screeched it out loud in excitement. "Our CHILDREN!"

            Goku stood there, pondering on what she said. His mouth had opened and closed a few times before his eyes lit up. "You're right…"

            Chichi didn't have to hide that satisfied smirk on her face. "You know else what's good?"

            Goku gave her a questioning look. "What?"

            She looked up for a brief moment. "_Piccolo's_ here—with Dende—and since their Namek's I have a feeling that everything is going to be alright…" Her eyebrows then lifted up and down in one swift motion. She walked a bit, filling the gap between her and Goku, able to stand high enough to whisper in his ear. "Piccolo won't let anything happen to our sons and Videl…"

            Goku became wide eye and felt his jaw dropped. Not being so naïve, he made a provocative smile, knowing exactly what his wife had in mind. "Wow it's been two weeks already?"

            Chichi made a wicked grin. 

            "Then lead the way to the forest, _my mate,_" he said in a huskier voice than normal…

-~*~-

MEANWHILE…

Goten wasn't quite sure what happened. All he knew he heard some 'white noise' coming from Trunks's wish and then a green guy, which he assumed was Piccolo, had appeared out of no where and picked him, saving him from the flood. He was sure he saw Gohan carrying a girl during all of this. But unlike them, Goten got dropped off in a random location, much to Piccolo's taste. It was an accident…yes…but Piccolo was too tired and lazy to get Goten out of the forest, besides he was a Saiyan, he should be able to fight off any animal that would want Goten for lunch…

            But no matter…

            Goten loved the spot where he had landed…

            Snuggling against a tree, his ears were able to perceive that _sound_ that came from many, many metres away from him…

            Ah yes, that infamous sound…

            Goten couldn't help but fall into a deep slumber, when finally hearing that sound. It seemed like ages since he had last heard it. But he wouldn't ponder on that…

            And oh, he would never curse that sound. It was like music to his little ears…and he must hear it…

            A lullaby one must call it…oh yes, to our dear young amiable Goten… It hasn't robbed him of anything at all…

            Oh no, not even innocence. 

            However this sound that he was able to hear (due to the inhuman blood in his veins) did not hold hidden innocence. The blood helped to escalate the passion and excitement.

            This sound was resulting from lust, desire and ongoing pleasure…

            Oh yeah…

            That was the sound of pleasure…

The End

~*~

            Ahaha, this story is so stupid, yet I find it somewhat hilarious. Oh well, I did it for fun. Aww poor misguided Goten. What a cutie to be stuck in such a situation…*pouts* Oh well…this was terribly disturbing and fun while it lasted!! Heh Heh.  Tainted Blood [G/V] is coming out next Sunday!

~*~ Goku's Daughter

Kiss Kiss


End file.
